The invention relates generally to variable transmission drive pulley assemblies, such as are used in snowmobiles.
Prior variable transmission drive pulley assemblies are disclosed in the following patents:
Watkins- U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,242 issued Jan. 9, 1968
Lassanske- U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,052 issued Jan. 9, 1973